1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a food sweeter, a food product, and associated method of formation.
2. Related Art
Sucrose and other sugars are sweeteners that may be adverse to health by generating an insulin spike when ingested, which is adverse for diabetics and for control of body weight. Artificial sweeteners may also be adverse to health by contributing to the cause of such diseases as cancer.
Thus there is a need for a sweetener that is not adverse to health.